The following U.S. Patents and Applications provide background information and are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,690 discloses a marine hydraulic system for operation of a power steering assembly that includes a pressure accumulator to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid and valving that permits the transfer of hydraulic fluid within the cylinder to provide efficient use of hydraulic fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,456 discloses an automatic trim control system that changes the trim angle of a marine propulsion device as a function of the speed of the marine vessel relative to the water in which it is operated. The changing of the trim angle occurs between first and second speed magnitudes which operate as minimum and maximum speed thresholds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,036 discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator controllable device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired rate of position change of the vessel about or along an axis. A sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual rate of position change of the vessel about or along the axis. A rate of position change controller outputs a rate of position change command based upon the difference between the desired rate of position change and the sensed rate of position change. A vessel coordination controller controls movement of the vessel based upon the rate of position change command.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,290,252 discloses systems and methods for controlling trim position of a marine propulsion device on a marine vessel. The system comprises a trim actuator having a first end that is configured to couple to the marine propulsion device and a second end that is configured to couple to the marine vessel. The trim actuator is movable between an extended position wherein the marine propulsion device is trimmed up with respect to the marine vessel and a retracted position wherein the marine propulsion device is trimmed down with respect to the marine vessel. Increasing an amount of voltage to an electromagnet increases the shear strength of a magnetic fluid in the trim actuator thereby restricting movement of the trim actuator into and out of the extended and retracted positions and wherein decreasing the amount of voltage to the electromagnet decreases the shear strength of the magnetic fluid thereby facilitates movement of the trim actuator into and out of the extended and retracted positions. A controller is configured to adapt the amount of voltage to the electromagnet based upon at least one condition of the system.
U.S. application Ser. No. 15/003,326 discloses a method for controlling a trim system on a marine vessel that includes receiving an actual trim position of a trimmable marine device at a controller and determining a trim position error by comparing the actual trim position to a target trim position with the controller. The method also includes determining an acceleration rate of the marine vessel. In response to determining that the trim position error exceeds a first error threshold and the magnitude of the acceleration rate exceeds a given rate threshold, the controller commands the marine device to the target trim position. In response to determining that the trim position error exceeds the first error threshold and the acceleration rate does not exceed the given rate threshold, the controller commands the marine device to a setpoint trim position that is different from the target trim position. An associated system is also disclosed.